


A Simple Fantasy

by Dreamersky



Category: Actor RPF, Justified, Justified RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersky/pseuds/Dreamersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy and Walton spend some quality time together while on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of erotic fantasy straight from the mind of Dreamersky. Glad to have an outlet!

A Simple Fantasy

 

Timothy stood in a dimly lit corner of the bowling center, nursing a glass of wine and chatting with a co-worker.  The bowling party had been in full swing for a couple of hours and Timothy had mingled, downed a couple of drinks, and bowled a game with a team that included Walton, Jacob and Joelle.  His eyes searched the crowd, throwing a casual glance in Walton’s direction, trying to get his attention. 

Walton was sitting at a table conversing with Joelle about projects they’d both be working on during hiatus, his eyes also moving through the crowd.  Zoning in on his target, Walton held Timothy’s gaze for a split second, just long enough to catch the message. 

Recognizing the subtle signal, Walton lifted his wrist and looked at his watch, yawning for added effect.  He finished the rest of his drink and smiled at Joelle.

“I’m going to head out, Joelle.  It’s been a long day, I’m worn out.”                                                          Joelle laughed and looked at her watch.  “What, you can’t even hang in there until the clock strikes midnight, old man?  You’re in the city that never sleeps!”

Walton chuckled.  “Not tonight, darlin, I just want to relax.”

Joelle nodded in understanding, giving Walton a hug goodbye.  Timothy watched as Walton shared goodnight hugs and fist bumps, giving Timothy a peace-out sign as he exited the building.  Tim would wait 15 minutes before saying his goodbyes for the night.   He didn’t want to raise any unwanted suspicions.  He and Walton always planned their rendezvous well in advance of a work related event.  One or two misplaced paparazzi shots of the two of them arriving or leaving a hotel together would surely create a media generated scandal.

They both had checked in at the same hotel, at different times and in separate rooms, of course. But they made sure to request an extra key card for the stay.  Most of the five star hotels in New York City were full to capacity, hosting all the celebrities in town for various television advertising events. The network executives that produced their show _Justified_ were representing their portfolio and mingling with advertisers for the next couple of days, and a lot of network television stars had also convened in the city.

For the annual event, Timothy had suggested they choose an upscale hotel that was not too celebrity heavy.  The paparazzi and media outlets tended to stay close to the hotels where the most stars were residing.  Timothy and Walton wanted privacy.  Private moments were few and far between for the busy actors, and tonight they had a rare chance to enjoy each other’s company, living out an on-going fantasy, the reality of the situation safely tucked away for a few hours.

Twenty minutes later, Timothy climbed out the back of a Lincoln town car and padded through the lobby of the extravagant hotel in which he was staying.  His room was on the third floor, Walton’s on the second.  Pulling out his cell phone, he pushed a familiar speed dial number.

“I’m at the hotel,” he said when Walton answered.

“I’m going to take a quick shower and make a couple of phone calls,” Walton said, his voice suggestively quiet.  “Give me about fifteen, twenty minutes.”

“Okay. You have a key card, let yourself in,” Timothy said, stopping at the elevator.

“Do you need me to bring anything?”

“I have what we need,” Timothy confirmed before disconnecting the line.

A tug of longing twisted in his stomach as he made his way to the third floor of the hotel.  Walton was schedule to start filming a movie in a couple of weeks, and it would be a long while before he connected with his lover like this again.  Each time they were together it grew harder to leave.  But they’d already discussed what those feelings were about.

Timothy’s hotel room was cool and dimly lit.  The 700 square foot, one bedroom suite boasted a small living room, holding a sofa, two arm chairs, coffee table, and a forty-two inch flat screen television. There was a quaint kitchenette with a mini bar, microwave, and small refrigerator. Timothy kicked off his shoes and headed to the bedroom overlooking New York City.  The room had a king sized bed and a luxurious, marbled bathroom with a shower built for two.  Slipping out of his clothes, he took ten minutes for a relaxing, hot shower, and then he changed into a grey t-shirt and a comfortable pair of running pants.

Timothy rummaged through his suitcase, pulling out a pack of condoms and small jar of unrefined coconut oil, throwing the products on the nightstand by the bed.  Neatly rolled hand towels rested in a basket on top of an antique chest at the foot of a bed.  Timothy took a couple out of the basket and stored them with the other goodies on the night stand.  A few minutes later, he heard the slide and click of the key card unlocking the hotel room door. 

Padding out of the bedroom in his bare feet, hair still damp from the shower, Timothy was greeted with an expressive smile from Walton.  His newly grown beard made his smile seem even brighter.  He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under a long dark coat, an overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Walton said, dropping the bag at the door.  “Damn, you are a lovely sight for these tired eyes.”

Timothy returned the grin, pulling Walton’s lean frame against his chest, wrapping him up in his arms.  “Hey, yourself.”

Walton wrapped an arm around Timothy’s neck and hung on tight, seizing his lips in a gentle kiss, his facial hair prickling the skin on Timothy’s face.  Timothy opened his mouth to receive the kiss graciously, pressing his pelvis into Walton’s, embracing him tighter.  Walton used the moment to a snake his tongue inside Timothy’s mouth and deepen the kiss.  The two men stood in the middle of the small living space, connected in an warm clinch, just getting warmed up for the night. 

After a minute or so, Walton sighed and pulled away slowly, hanging on to Timothy’s bottom lip for a beat before letting go. 

“Missed me?”

Timothy offered a clever smile.  “Not so much.”

Walton smirked and looked down at the stiffening bulge in Timothy’s pants.  “I can tell.”

“Oh, that guy?” Timothy said sheepishly, following Walton’s gaze.  “He’s missed you.”

Walton shrugged out of his coat and threw it over the back of the arm chair as Timothy made his way to the refrigerator, pulling out two cold beers.   

“You hungry?”  Timothy asked Walton.

“Nope. I’ve been eating junk all night.”

Timothy joined Walton on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table, grabbing the television remote and turning it on.  The channel was already set to ESPN.

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”

Walton shrugged, taking a pull of his beer.  “Par for the course.”

“You were quiet, seemed a little down.” 

Walton looked at Timothy and offered an unconvincing smile.  “Lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“Walt, what’s going on?”

“Buddy, do you really want to go there tonight?”

Timothy blew out a sigh and shook his head.  “Nope.”

He knew Walton had probably been thinking the same thing he’d been thinking earlier.  They were on borrowed time, and it would be a while before they would see each other again.  Timothy could already feel the familiar longing tightening in his gut.  He missed Walton’s presence when he was not around.  And he knew Walton felt the same way.

Turning up the volume on the game, Timothy dropped the subject and slouched back into the cushions of the couch, his shoulder touching Walton’s as they sat in a comfortable silence, as if they’d been doing this for years.  Instead, they were two friends who had watched their friendship slowly transpire into something much deeper over the last few months.  A year prior, in a hotel room similar to the one they were in now, Timothy and Walton had openly explored their friendship, finally admitting their true feelings for one another.

Season four had wrapped on the show, and they’d been in New York City for the same annual event.  Timothy had invited a few colleagues out to dinner, including Walton.  As the evening wore on and the drinks kept coming, inhibitions quickly diminished.  By the time the wine glasses and dinner plates were empty, most of the guests had left the table to turn in for the night. Timothy and Walton were left alone, just at the point of inebriation yet lucid enough to speak honestly about secret desires.  The private conversation that had quietly started in the restaurant had ended in an intense, eye-opening physical discovery in Timothy’s hotel room. 

That night had been the beginning of an undisclosed side of their relationship.  The convenience of working on the same television show allowed a certain amount of freedom that would not be attainable once the series came to an end next season.  Unfortunately, that was the reality they were faced with now.  The fantasy was just about over, and as fate would have its way, they’d fallen in love.

Truth be told, there was no way a romantic relationship between the two men would be able to continue, not unless they wanted to hurt a lot of people in their lives, and possibly end their careers.  They’d both been very lucky up to this point; their love affair had remained a secret.  Of course, Timothy and Walton had both strayed away from that kind of talk, at least for now.  There were still a few more months to go before a final decision had to be made.  And there was no reason they had to make that decision tonight.

A half hour into the game, Timothy wrapped an arm around Walton’s shoulder, pulling him close to his side.  Walton rested a hand on Timothy’s thigh, caressing the skin through his running pants.  He buried his face in the side of Timothy’s neck, nibbled his earlobe and whispered in his ear.

“I’m bored.  Need some excitement.”

Tim turned his head, his lips skimming Walton’s mouth.  “What, this game is not exciting you?”

Walton didn’t respond, instead, he climbed on top of Timothy so that he was straddling his hips, conveniently blocking his view of the television.  He pushed both his hands under Timothy’s t-shirt and gently caressed his chest.

“No,” he said in a low voice.  “This is exciting me.”

A sly smile spread across Timothy’s face.  “I’m missing the game.”

“Bullshit,” Walton said, running his thumbs over Timothy’s nipples before pinching the hard nubs between his fingers.

“Fuck, Walt,” Timothy said on a hiss, giving up the façade, struggling with the button on Walton’s jeans. 

Before he could get his zipper down, Walton had already pushed a hand down Timothy’s pants, stroking his cock deliberately while his other hand continued to play with his nipple.  Timothy gave up on the zipper and cupped Walton’s ass, his hands kneading with the same intensity as Walt’s hand around his rigid cock.  He captured Walton’s lips and kissed him deeply, his hips rocking in time with Walton’s hand movements.  Walton moaned as Timothy pushed his tongue deep inside his mouth, intensifying the kiss.  His hand tightened around Timothy’s erection and he moved at a quicker pace.  With an impatient grunt, Timothy abruptly pulled his lips away from Walton’s mouth.

“Get undressed.”

Breathing heavy, Walton smiled and crawled off Timothy’s lap, quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head and his jeans down over his hips, his erection springing to life.  Timothy used the reprieve to remove his clothes, never taking his eyes off Walton.  When they were both naked, Walton pushed Timothy down on the couch and covered him with his body, aligning their groins, going in for another urgent kiss.  Timothy ran his hands up and down Walton’s back and over his ass as he pushed his hips up, grinding his pelvis into Walton’s, their cocks rubbing together slowly, their tongues mimicking the same intoxicating dance.

Keeping a firm hold on Walton’s ass, Timothy pulled his mouth away for some air, his chest rising and falling with shallow pants.  “Fuck, babe, I’m already close.  We need to slow down.”

“We have all night,” Walton objected, his hips keeping a steady rhythm.  He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.  He lowered his mouth to the side of Timothy’s neck and kissed and licked the sensitive skin right behind his earlobe, one of Timothy’s sensual spots; a spot Walton knew would send him right over the edge.

Timothy grabbed Walton’s ass, halting the slow grind. He groaned at the sudden loss of pleasure.  “I want to last a while longer.”

Before Walton could respond, Timothy made a quick maneuver so that Walton was on his back and Timothy was now on top, straddling his hips, the tip of his cock glistening.  He was so hard it hurt, but he pulled one of Walton’s legs over his shoulder and lowered his body, taking Walton’s cock in his mouth, devouring his lover, taking him all the way in, touching the back of his throat.

Walton pulled in a deep breath and let it out in one long, carnal moan as Timothy sucked him in, bobbing his head in a steady motion between his legs.  Walton could not take his eyes off Timothy as he worked his hot, wet mouth up and down his erection.  He began to pump his hips in time with Timothy’s mouth, taking in shallow breathes as the muscles in his legs tightened with an approaching orgasm.

“Ahhh shit, Tim…so close.”

Walton moved his hand to push Timothy away before he exploded, but Timothy just worked faster, his mouth like a warm vacuum as he pushed Walton’s hand away.  The sentiment was not lost on Walton.  This would be the first time that Timothy let him come in his mouth.  And in the matter of seconds, Walton pushed out an inaudible cry as his hips lifted a few inches off the couch in one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had, taking Timothy’s head along for the ride.  Timothy held fast, his mouth continuing to milk Walton until he was spent and the muscle spasms finally conceded.

Walton threw his arms over his eyes, catching his breath. “Goddamn, man, you trying to kill me?”

Timothy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned skillfully at Walton.  “Just don’t want you to forget about me while you’re gone.”

Walton pulled Timothy up his body, and drew him into a kiss, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue. 

“How the hell could I ever forget you?  You’re all I think about lately.”

Timothy stood to his feet, his erection still going strong, and heaved Walton off the couch.

“You need me to carry you to the bedroom?”

“Fuck you,” Walton said, the orgasmic induced haze throwing him a bit off balance.

“I’ll be doing the fucking tonight, buddy.”

A few minutes later, Timothy was working toward making good on his promise.  He had Walton across the king sized bed, lying on his back, offering up a lazy smile as his lover pulled a condom over his throbbing erection.  Walton spread his legs in anticipation as Timothy reached for the coconut oil, spreading a generous amount between his fingers.  He smoothed the buttery, aromatic oil between Walton’s ass cheeks and began preparing him for penetration.  Walton blew out a satisfied sigh, loving the feel of Timothy’s fingers as they worked their magic.  He grabbed his own cock and stroked it slowly as Timothy relaxed his sphincter muscle.  He was already growing hard again.

Carefully, Timothy removed his finger and moved between Walton’s thighs.  Walton closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Timothy, locking his ankles at the middle of his back.  Timothy braced his arms on either side of Walton’s head and pushed unhurriedly inside his body, the coconut oil making it a smooth journey.  Working through the familiar burn, Walton relaxed his muscles and drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as Timothy pushed his way in, a practice they’d both perfected over the last few months.  They’d become very familiar with one another’s body during intimate moments.

“You okay?” Timothy asked in a soft tone.

“Hmmm,” Walton moaned as Timothy buried his cock deep, and then stilled, giving Walton time to adjust.

They remained motionless for a beat, the overwhelming sensation never getting old.  And then Walton tightened his legs around Timothy, a silent signal that he was ready.  Timothy pulled his erection almost all the way out of Walton, and then pushed in deep again, beginning a slow and steady rhythm.  He loved being inside Walton, had never felt anything like it before.  The intense sensation seemed almost too much at times.  He wanted to keep up the slow and steady pace, make it last until Walton could no longer stand it, but his cock had a mind of its own.  As their bodies rocked in unison he felt Walton tremble beneath him, and he knew he’d hit his mark.

“Oh, shit, that’s my spot,” Walton slurred, pulling his legs higher up Timothy’s back, giving him enhanced leverage.  Timothy picked up the pace, the tip of his cock kneading Walton’s prostate, hitting it a just the right angle.  He lowered his chest to Walton’s and tried to kiss his lips as he bucked his hips and threw out a string of curse words.  Somewhere between “oh, shit” and “fuck, right there,” Timothy finally apprehended Walton’s lips and moaned into his mouth as he rocked in and out of his body. 

Walton wrapped his arms around Timothy’s shoulders, his legs locked like a vice grip around his torso as their lips moved in a bruising kiss.  Timothy could feel the orgasm starting in his toes, slowly rising up through every muscle in his body.  Keeping on arm anchored next to Walton’s head, he moved a hand between their sweaty bodies to grab Walton’s cock, pumping it hard.  Walton pushed his head back into the pillow and let out another string of garbled profanity.

Timothy lifted his head, and his mouth opened in a soundless cry of pleasure as he slammed his hips into Walton’s ass, his muscles tensing to the point of pain.  Warm liquid erupted between his fingers as Walton’s body quaked with an orgasm beneath him, his groans filling every corner of the dimly lit bedroom. The ecstasy in Walton’s voice, combined with the intense sensation of being inside his tight space prolonged Timothy’s orgasm, and he let out a guttural groan as his body continued to convulse.

Finally, he collapsed on top of his lover, gasping for air, as if he’d been suffocating.  Walton had lost all muscle function under Timothy’s weight, equally out of breath, heartbeat erratic.  A few minutes passed before either man could even move.  When they’d both floated back down to earth, Timothy carefully pulled out of Walton and slipped the condom off his nearly flaccid cock, tossing it into a small garbage can by the bed.  He grabbed a hand towel off the night stand and cleaned the mess off of Walton’s stomach and chest before taking care of himself. Walton quietly watched Timothy’s effort through heavy eyelids. 

 “Tim, you know I…,”

“Please don’t say it,” Timothy said quietly, interrupting Walton’s affirmation. 

Walton closed his eyes as Timothy lay down next to him, pulling him in close to his body.  Walt threw a leg over Timothy’s slim hips and rested his head next to his, pressing his face into the side of his neck.  Timothy always liked to cuddle after making love, a habit that Walton didn’t mind accommodating, at least until Timothy fell asleep.

“Does us no good to keep saying it, especially if there’s not a goddamned thing we can do about it.”

“True,” Walton reluctantly agreed, a sadness underscoring the word.  “Let’s just keep the fantasy going. No need to deal with reality right now.”

Timothy nodded. “We have all night, let’s just focus on that.”


End file.
